


Realisations

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Flirting, Demons, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: A fic for Meg's werewolf AU in which Francis and Gilbert slowly realise that Antonio and Lovino are dating. Ft Actual Sibling Relations, terrible perception of events, and good old misunderstandings





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [78meg9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/78meg9/gifts).



> Dramatis Personae:  
> Lovino: the grandson of the greatest supernatural hunter ever to live, Romulus. Determined to match him in greatness despite all attempts to turn him onto a safer and more peaceful path. Has a choker for every occasion.  
> Feliciano: his little shit younger sibling. Delights in being seen as the "cute" and "innocent" one and takes full advantage of this.  
> Antonio: a werewolf since he was very little, believed by Lovino to be a normal human made into a vampire's thrall.  
> Francis: an incubus who is believed by Lovino to be a vampire. The only one in the BFT household to have his shit even vaguely resembling together.  
> Gilbert: a vampire, believed (thanks to his terrible flirting) by Lovino to be an incubus. A *really bad one*, but still an incubus.

Gilbert 

“Hey, ‘Vino,” Gilbert grins at him. He has to run interference while Francis and Toni are frantically hiding away everything and anything that could give them away. “Your parents must’ve been able to tell the future, cause I’d like to get drunk on yo-”  
  
“Come one step closer to me and I’m getting out the goddamn holy water, you fucking creep,” Lovino growls. His hand twitches to his belt and Gilbert is suddenly very grateful that the sun has already set. He has more places to run. Still, his reactions are too funny to stop prodding at him.   
  
“Hey, just chill! I’m only joking!” He raises his hands as if to protest innocence and winces at the sound of a loud crash behind him that goes on… and on… and on. _Ouch_ .   
  
“Lobito!”   
  
Gilbert’s senses are overcome with the smell of dog. It is the only warning he gets before his friend runs _through_ him to get to the little mortal morsel. For some reason, _Antonio_ is allowed to engulf him in a hug without being threatened with knives or salt or holy water. Not that Gilbert’s bitter or anything. Oh, no. He picks himself up and dusts himself off with a little moue of displeasure aimed at Toni. He’s surprised he’s not had his ears or tail pop out, he’s looking so happy. Like a fawning puppy or something.   
  
“I’ve told you, it’s _Lovino_ ,” he grumbles quietly, but he still pats him on the back before stepping out of the enthusiastic embrace. “C’mon, I told you I’m gonna show you something cool, yeah?”   
  
It’s all Gil can do not to laugh at how quickly Toni perks up. Francis comes through to join them. “Hé, Toni?” He thrusts a cloth bag at him. “Don’t forget we’re out of bread! Can you go by the bakery while you’re out?”   
  
“Ignore him,” Lovi whispers to Toni, slapping Francis’ hand away. “Let’s go do something more fun.”

Toni nods with a cheerful smile and eagerly agrees. Too eagerly, perhaps. There’s something about how he is around Lovino, Gilbert muses. Something different about him…

Now that the two of them have gone, Francis turns his eyes on Gil.

“Nope! I’ve got shit to do!”   
  
“So do I! I’m not going to get it!”   
  
“Tough luck - I’m gone!” Gilbert swirls around in his cape and flies away as a slightly disoriented bat.  


 

Feliciano   


  
This should be perfect; they’re having a lovely picnic together under a star-studded sky, with a crescent moon overhead. Of course, it would be even better if his grandfather had actually let him leave the house _alone_ after dark. No such luck.

Feliciano makes for the most irritating chaperone _ever_ . They shoot sly, knowing looks at them both and makes comments that, on the surface, are innocent enough, but if you look any deeper, they’re entirely filthy. Kind of like Feli, really. The little shit. Of course, Lovino knows that he never could have kept it a secret from them. They knew before he did that he - that he didn’t hate this dumb idiot who got himself enthralled to a damn _vampire_.

Besides, if he breaks it, who knows what he could be like underneath? His basic, dumb, personality is _nice_ , and he likes his _smile_ , and he’s always so happy to see him. If he breaks him free of the enthrallment, he could have a sweet, nice, loving _genius_.

(There’s a little voice that sits smugly with the knowledge that he’d be happy even if he stayed like this. He ignores it as much as possible, not wanting to acknowledge just how far gone he is.)

Feliciano is lightly interrogating Antonio, asking all sorts of questions ranging from innocent - what’s his favourite animal? Does he like to cook? What’s his favourite food? - to being thinly veiled dirt. How big are his feet? Has he had any previous lovers? How does he feel about-

Lovino slams his hand over his sibling’s big, fat mouth, cheeks burning. “ _Feliciano!”_ he shrieks. He feels his sibling’s lips stretch into a wide, unrepentant grin. Then he squeals and yanks his hand away, wiping the now-slobbery palm on their cloak. “ _Gross!_ Were you raised by wolves?!”

A little nervous flicker touches Antonio’s face for a second, but it’s there and gone so quickly neither Vargas notices. He goes back to eating the picnic and watching the siblings bicker. Lobito is _really cute_ when he’s blushing like that. It kind of makes him want to do things to make him blush more...

“ _Someone_ has to ask these questions~” they grin. “And we both know you never could~”

“Oh - go stick your head up a duck!” From what he can feel, his face is hot enough to fry an egg on.

“Feeling defensive, _caro fratellone~?”_

“Get fucked.”

A melodramatically scandalised gasp. “You said a bad word! I’m telling Nonno!”

“ _I will shave your head in your sleep, so fucking help me!”_

Antonio just watches the back-and-forth, not stopping in his eating. Hmm… Lobito would like this.

He pops a little bite into Lovino’s mouth while he’s mid-tirade. That adorable blush comes back full force and it’s all he can do not to smooch those cute cheeks of his. He’s having to focus hard to keep his ears and tail from popping out and giving him away, but there’s something about him that makes his inner overgrown puppy wiggle with delight all over. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a hug, nuzzling against him.

He knows Francis is probably going to tell him off about this later, but he just can’t help himself. He wants his Lobito to smell like him, to smell like he’s _his_.

Lovino protests a little bit - more for show than anything else - but doesn’t push him off. He’s happy, really, that Antonio seems to be throwing off the thralldom that that _damn vampire_ has been pushing on him.

 

Francis 

There’s been a _feeling_ coming off Antonio for a while, a feeling that Francis - as a lust demon - finds is kind of familiar, but not entirely what he’s been eating all this time. It’s not _lust_ , no… Although there are elements of it in there. And it peaks around that cute little choker boy.

Come to think of it, Toni has been acting a little more, to put it bluntly, _dumb_ than usual ever since the last full moon. Wasn’t that about the time he bumped into the choker kid? The one who’s always trying to get him to drop his share of the chores?

Francis has just come back from his latest, as Gilbert so uncouthly puts it, _walk of shame._ Sure, _he_ can walk around with a sippy cup filled with blood and Toni is allowed to have an entire shelf in the pantry just for his nut butter, but just because his food is a more, ah, _intimate_ process, his dear friends feel entitled to pull out the dirty jokes.

Time to swap the labels on the tomato juice and the blood, he feels.

Francis is just putting away the paste he hides away for this exact purpose when the choker boy is walking down the path. _Shit_. Antonio is still wiped out from his scuffle with Gilbert - apparently the many fights they’ve been having over his incredibly ‘witty’ nickname for Lovino still haven’t beaten it through his incredibly dense skull that talking about Lovino as someone to eat is only going to get Antonio all-

_Oh_

So _that’s_ what’s been going on with him.

Francis grins.

Antonio’s _in love_.

Figures - he’s always had him pinned as the type to go head-over-heels. Now… which bed is he most likely to be sleeping in?

…

Francis finds him on the bed in the lounge - they’re all lucky that little Lovino hasn’t actually come further inside the house than the front hallway yet. They still don’t have an explanation for all the dog beds dotted around the place with no actual dog. Or the large quantities of red liquid in the fridge that is a bit of a Russian Roulette of tomato juice or blood. At least his own demon hallmarks are easily explained away by calling him a kinky shit. Which isn’t even an unfair assessment of him.

“Toni, get up - Lovino’s at the door. And put your tail away! The last thing we need is someone _knowing_ about us!”

“Lobito…?” There is a short sleepy moment of non-comprehension before a cartoon puff of smoke takes up the space where Antonio was and he is suddenly at the door.

Yes. Definitely head over heels in love. Francis grins and follows him, standing back in the shadows to watch.

…

The vampire creep is _watching_ them. He’s not slick, hiding in the shadows. He still hasn’t managed to find a book in his grandfather’s library about how to free thralls, but hopefully the next raid is going to be more useful and he can actually kill the thing soon without having to worry about hurting Toni. Or having to fight him. Neither option sounds good.

Still, at least he’s given him _some_ protection. He flicks his eyes down to check that the cross is still there, before noticing that part of it has been broken off.

“Hey! What happened?! I - it was fine yesterday, not even a scratch on it!”

“Oh - oh, Lobito, don’t - it’s okay, I’m - it was an accident, don’t be mad!” He glances back towards where his wolfy instincts are telling him Francis is.

Lovino catches the motion and his eyes narrow. So the vampire made him break it? Damn. okay, back to the drawing board on protection plans. Maybe something more subtle - what if he got out the embroidery hoop and sewed little religious symbols into his clothes? Or even - his cheeks flush slightly - his underwear. Can’t give him too much protection, after all. Especially with that shitty incubus around on the prowl.

Speaking of shitty incubi, he hasn’t been harrassed by the demon yet. It’s a nice change, really.

“Come on - let’s get going before _Gilbert_ comes. There’s something cool I want you to see on the other side of the forest, yeah?”

“Okay!*” Toni chirps, internally wagging his tail at the thought of being with his Lovi. It doesn’t matter where they go or what they do - although that picnic the other night _was_ nice - so long as he gets to be with him. Oh - better just top up his scent.

“Oof - yeah - I - I’m happy to see you too, but let go - we can’t hug if we want to be walking, yeah?” Maybe, Lovino thinks as he waits for Antonio to let go of him, they could just - just hold hands. Toni seems to be wanting human contact, right? So it would be the right thing to do. It’s not like he _likes_ him or anything - he’s just - just trying to rescue him.

His mind unhelpfully provides the image of himself in gleaming armour atop a fine steed with Antonio as a damsel in distress, pointy hat and all, and eternally grateful for the rescue.

 _Okay,_ he Realises as he goes a dusky red, walking hand-in-hand with this lovable idiot. _Maybe I_ do _like the dumbass..._

**Author's Note:**

> *For optimal tone, read this "Okay" in the same tone of voice as John Mulaney says it in his Delta Airlines sketch


End file.
